Into the DC Comic World/The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Their Bakugan join the group
This is when Our Heroes end up in the DC Comic world where they meet the DC superheroes and their old friends The Bakugan Brawlers in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Ace Goody: '''So... Are we going to another Dimension, Tino? '''Tino: '''Yes, Ace. Let's go! They went to the Portal and they Floating through the Portal '''Ace Goody: Wow! I hope I won't get hurt from this Vortex. Riruru: This better not leading to Mechatopia. Pippo: Whoa!!! It's like riding the TARDIS with the Doctor! Lulli: This is so Awesome! Ace Goody: '''Now I know how Time Traveling feel! '''Lulli: '''Best Day Ever for Me! '''Pippo: '''I could use the Zanta Claus. It will be so quicker to get there! '''Riruru: '''Not what I called traveling through Dimensions! In DC Comic World '''Police Officer: '''It's not Halloween yet, is it? You'll have to stay back, sir. It isn't safe here. '''Sauron: '''You are Right. '''Police Officer: '''Wow. "A" for Effort. Sauron uses his mace and hits the police officers away and goes for the keystone, and then he gets The Dark Tower on Lether's building. And the people run for their lives, as Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, and our heroes got out of the portal. Batman looks at a newspaper. '''Doraemon: '''Where are we now? '''Batman: This is Metropolis... Carver: Well, what shall we do? Wyldstyle: It's Superman! He'll help us. Dora-Rinho: '''Superman? (Gasp) He's my Favorite Superhero! '''Batman: Yes, Dora-Rinho. He's a hero like me. Laval: '''Wow. This City is so Huge. '''Cragger: You're right, Laval. It have some nice buildings. Eris: '''It's so shiny. '''Worriz: This is Dimension is alot like Chima. Razar: This is great! I wonder what valuable things I should take. Cragger & Worriz: '''Razar!! '''Razar: '''Okay! Okay! I won't steal anything from the Citizens. '''Emmet: Good! Bad Cop: He's stronger than every villain. Owen Grady: Wow! Superman is so good when he's flying. Noby: '''What does Star Lord think, Owen? '''Owen Grady: I don't know. Superman then get sucked into the portal. Wyldstyle: Ohhhhh.... Batman: That's right, leave it to Batman, again. Tino: I guess so. Dora-Rinho: '''I hope Superman is Alright? '''Dora Med: '''Don't worry, He'll be fine. '''Carver: Oh, gee, you think?! Gandalf: '''Barad-dur! '''Wyldstyle: You know, what this is, Gandalf? Gandalf: The Dark Tower. Where Sauron dwells. If he is here, all is lost! We cannot hope to defeat him without Frodo. Without the One Ring. Noby: What did you see, Batman? Batman: '''I see him. And the Keystone. Let's go! '''Tish: Let's go find the Keystone. To the Dark Tower! Dora-Nichov: 'I don't think we could get there, you guys. '''Dora Kid: '''Why not, Dora-Nichov? '''Dora-Nichov: '''Because of them, Dora Kid. They saw Many Orcs in the Metropolis '''Sneech: '(Gulp) That's a lot of Orcs here in Metropolis. 'Lor: ' Don't worry, Sneech. We should sing a song. '''Tino: '''I don't think that should work on them. '''Lor: Not the Orcs, Tino. To keep Sneech's spirits up. Sneech: '''It's okay, Lor. I can handle this. '''Lor: '''Are you sure, Sneech? '''Sneech: '''Yes. '''Lor: '''Okay. '''Emmet: Lucy and I don't know who Sauron is, but he's bad news. Tino: '''I know, Emmet. '''Wang Dora: We all don't know who he is. Sue: Except for Gandalf. Pippo: He faced Sauron a long time ago. Lulli: He did Ace Goody: Yep. El-Matadora: And he'll face him again. Rogon: '''So... Are we gonna Fight them? '''Tino: '''Yes, Rogon. '''Rogon: '''Okay. (Deep Breath) Charge!!! They are fighting the Orcs in Metropolis and Tino saw 8 Drive Orbs '''Tino: '''Laval! Here! (He throw 8 Drive Orbs to Laval and his Friends) '''Laval: '''Thanks, Tino! Laval and his Friends is putting the Drive Orbs on their Chest, and now they have a Wisdom Form Outfit's '''Laval: Wow. Cool Outfit's! Cragger: '''And are we Gliding? '''Eris: Yes, we are. Worriz: Hey look! I'm floating. Tino: Let's do this! Familiar Voice: Don't forget about us! It was the Bakugun Brawlers. Sunset Shimmer: Dan? The Bakugun Brawlers? What are you doing here? Runo Misaki: It's a long story. Flashback has started, Dan Kuso: (Narrating) It started in the movie theater, Me and Runo were on a date. Until a strange portal suck us up in there. The vortex sucks Dan and Runo into the DC Comics world Dan Kuso: (Narrating) And we found ourselves in this strange place. End of Flashback Doraemon: '''I think you guys are in Metropolis. '''Dan Kuso: '''Metropolis? '''Batman: It's a city where Superman was. Runo Misaki: '''Who is Superman? '''Bad Cop: He's is a hero like Batman, miss. Runo Misaki: '''Oh. '''Dora Kid: Hey, where the other Bakugan Bawlers? Erica: They must have gotten seperated. Kotori: Oh my! Worriz is looking at the Dark Tower and then he got his Head Hurt Worriz: '''Ah! My head... Is killing me! '''Tino: Oh no. Emmet: Mr. Worriz. Are you there? Worriz got a Vision of Roxas, he saw him getting a New name from a Black Coated Man. He saw him got an Argument to his Friend and he saw him having a fight to a Blindfolded Person Cragger: Are you okay? Worriz: '''I'm fine. I think I got my head hurt from the Dark Tower I saw. '''Gandalf: '''I think you should back to Chima. '''Worriz: No, Gandalf. I'm fine. Tino: '''Really, Worriz? '''Worriz: '''Yes, Tino. '''Batman: Worriz is right, Tino. This Sauron needs to be stopped right away. Tino: '''Okay, Let's go! '''Batman: '''This City in Choas! '''Wyldstyle: I'm sure that Sauron is just like a crazy woman who wants a kingdom of her own.(to Sunset) No offence. Sunset Shimmer: ''' None taken, Wyldstyle. '''Yoshino: I know how the Rainbooms feel. Emmet: Owen. I don't know what happened to Sunset at the Fall Formal. You should ask her. Owen Grady: '''Maybe, later. '''Emmet: '''Okay. '''Batman: How do you first met the Dazzlings, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: '''A long time ago. '''Homer: When did these three girls to, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: When they came to Canterlot High, Homer. Homer: '''Oh. '''Sunset Shimmer: I notice that they are wearing those pendants. Lisa: The Dazzlings got pendants? Do they use them to sing, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Lisa. When I reach for Adagio's pendant she grabs me by the wrist. Dora Kid: '''Just like me and my Friends. '''Tino: '''What? '''Wang Dora: '''We just sing a song in Ninjago World. '''Doraemon: '''Really? '''Dora Med: '''Yes, Doraemon. I remember that we sing in Ninjago World Flashback has started '''Kai: Ok, Dora Kid. You ready? Dora Kid: '''Yes, Kai. Let's rock n roll! '''Jay: Dora-Rinho: The song Weekend Whip (Ghost Remix) starts playing The Ninjas: The Doraemons: ' The Ninjas & The Doraemons:' Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts